DONT LEAVE ME
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Mereka terlahir menyandang marga yang sama, mereka tidak dapat terpisah, Namun ada kala salah satu dari mereka harus bertindak dewasa, dan tidak hidup dalam dunia masa kecil mereka lagi. WONKYU. NOT INCEST.
1. Chapter 1

DONT LEAVE ME

Qtalita new story

.

.

Wonkyu

.

.

.

Namja berambut coklat eboni dan sedikit ikal itu merapikan tali sepatunya, menyilang-nyilangkannya tidak karuan, belum lagi rambutnya yang telah ia sisir rapih kini kembali semrawut karena sudah berulang kali ia mengacaknya frustasi. Kacamata tebal dengn frame hitam membingkai mata yang sebenarnya sangat indah, bak caramel matang yang menyilaukan, kulit putih seakan tidak memiliki pigmen warna, lalu bibir merah delima yang setia menutupi deretan giginya yang berkawat.

Choi Kyuhyun, atau akrab dipanggil Kyuhyun. Ya namja itu bernama Kyuhyun, namja manis adik seorang pengusaha sukses, namja yang bergelimang harta sejak ia terlahir hingga kini, namja yang sempurna, andai saja ia tidak terlalu manja dan dimanjakan kakaknya, hingga membuat tingkahnya sedikit nerd dan kekanakan.

Choi Siwon sang kakak sendiri tidak pernah peduli bahkan terkesan membiasakan Kyuhyun hidup dengan dunia manjanya, menutup kehidupan adiknya dari dunia luar yang ia sangka sangat kejam, Ya Siwon selalu berfikiran jika dunia terlalu kejam padanya, pada masa kanak-kanaknya ia harus menelan pil pahit kematian tragis orang tuanya, kecelakaan pesawat yang membuat dunianya dan dunia Kyuhyun berputar 360 derajat, berubah menjadi sangat kelam. Dan ia tidak ingin hal itu terulang kembali, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengambil Kyuhyun dari sisinya. Selamanya.

...

Duk duk duk

Kyuhyun masih kesal dengan sepasang sepatu di kakinya yang masih saja tidak bisa ia ikat dengan benar, mata bulatnya sudah memerah, pertanda jika sebentar lagi ia akan menangis.

"Ugh, sekali lagi" Kyuhyun kembali berusaha mengikat tali sepatunya, hingga ia tidak mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan sesosok namja paruh baya yang tersenyum begitu lembut.

"Tuan muda, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sontak kepala Kyuhyun berputar ke arah suara berasal, senyumnya mengembang ia melambaikan tangan kanannya cepat, menyuruh namja itu untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Kang ahjussi, tali sepatu Kyuiiii" Ucapnya manja menaikkan kedua kakinya ke udara, Namja yang ia panggil sebagai Kang Ahjussi atau Kangin itu hanya tersenyum mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. Ia berjongkok didepan tuan mudanya, mengikat tali sepatu dengan rapih lalu menatap wajah Kyuhyun dalam, ada sedikit duka terpancar disana.

Kangin atau biasa dipanggil Kang Ahjussi adalah penasehat keluarga Choi saat mendiang Tuan Choi masih hidup, ia adalah namja kepercayaan keluarga bahkan sejak orang tua Siwon dan Kyuhyun belum menikah. Namja berperawakan tinggi besar dengan wajah teduh, namja yang kini sudah beralih tugas sebagai pendamping Kyuhyun, menjaga dan melayani semua permintaan Kyuhyun, dan juga melaporkan semua perkembangan Kyuhyun pada Siwon, sang kakak yang sibuk mengurus perusahaan peninggalan orang tuanya.

Berkat Kang ahjussi pula Choi Corp. Masih bertahan hingga sekarang, sampai penerus utamanya telah mampu mengembangkan perusahaan itu.

"Sudah selesai tuan muda"

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas dengan pekerjaan Kangin, ia bertepuk tangan riang, menggendong ranselnya dan sekali lagi merapikan rambut dan kerah seragam dengan blazer merah marun.

"Kajja Ahjussi, Kyui tidak boleh terlambat"

Kangin mengangguk patuh, ia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Apa Siwon hyung belum pulang?" Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga dengan cekatan lalu berhenti di depan meja makan, hanya 1 piring disana.

Kangin mengerti pandangan Kyuhyun, ia menarik kursi agar Kyuhyun bisa duduk, namun namja bungsu itu terdiam, menunduk dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tuan besar Siwon akan pulang nanti sore, nanti Kyui bisa ikut menjemput setelah pulang sekolah"

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar senang.

"Benarkah?"

Kangin mengangguk, menghasilkan gerakan-gerakan absurd dari tubuh Kyuhyu saking senangnya.

"Ah, sepertinya sarapan kali ini sangat lezat, aumm"

Kyuhyun memasukkan sepotong roti ke dalam mulutnya. Kangin tersenyum miris, ditatapnya lama Kyuhyun sebelum ia melirik foto keluarga di depan meja makan, air matanya serasa ingin tumpah.

...

Siwon membereskan hasil rapatnya, ia tersenyum saat membaca laporan Kangin atas perkembangan Kyuhyun pagi ini. Pemandangan itu tidak dilewatkan Kim Ryeowook, sekertaris pribadinya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat senang Sajangnim?" Ledeknya. Siwon terkekeh.

"Hari ini Kyu sudah bisa menghabiskan sarapannya" Sumringah Siwon. Ryeowook atau akrab disapa Wookie ikut tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Wow, aku harus memberitahu Yesungie kalau begitu" Ujarnya. Siwon mengangguk, Yesung adalah kekasih Wookie, sekaligus dokter pribadi Kyuhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana kabar kekasihmu?" Wookie menyerahkan beberapa berkas ke depan Siwon, Siwon kembali duduk dengan nafas kasar.

"Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu setuju dengan hal ini"

Wookie ikut duduk di depan Siwon, ia tersenyum lembut.

"Karena Kyui?"

"kau tahu dengan jelas apa alasanku"

Wookie kembali tersenyum namun miris.

"Tapi kau butuh kehidupan sendiri, aku yakin Kyuhyun akan menerimanya, aku dan Yesung akan membantu jika kau memerlukan"

Siwon menghela nafas, ia mengangguk pelan, hatinya masih berat dengan perjodohan bodoh dan tidak masuk akal, Kyuhyun.. adiknya, ia tidak yakin ia bisa membagi hati dan perhatiannya, ia terlalu fokus pada Kyuhyun, hanya Kyuhyun dan akan tetap pada Kyuhyun.

"Ingin pulang bersama?" Wookie membuyarkan lamunan Siwon, namja mungil itu sudah berdiri di depan ruang rapat. Siwon menggeleng.

"Kang Ahjussi akan menjemputku di hotel sore nanti"

"Ok, kalau begitu aku duluan, sampai jumpa di kantor Sajangnim"

Siwon mengangguk. Ia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas lengan yang terlipat, matanya berat, semalaman ia tidak bisa tertidur hanya karena ia tidak memeluk Kyuhyun, belum lagi masalah perjodohan antar perusahaan yang membuatnya serba salah.

"Eomma , Appa, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Siwon bergumam membisikkan nama orang tuanya.

...

"Siwon hyung!" Teriakan namja mengalun di telinga Siwon, setelah ia lepas dari pintu utama hotel tempat ia menginap.

Senyum mengembang di bibir Siwon, ia membuka lengannya lebar tatkala melihat namja itu berlari ke arahnya.

Hug.

"Bogoshipo hyungiee" Rengek Kyuhyun di telinganya, Siwon memeluk tubuh cukup berisi Kyuhyun, membisikkan kata maaf berulang kali untuk adiknya.

"Tuan besar, mobil sudah siap" Kangin mendekati dua sibling itu seraya tersenyum, Siwon mengangguk, melepas pelukannya lalu menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun.

"Kajja kita pulang" Ucapnya membenarkan kacamata tebal adiknya. Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias, mengayun-ayunkan genggaman tangannya dan Siwon dengan riang.

Kangin hanya tersenyum senang, ia bersama mereka sejak mereka lahir hingga tumbuh bersama, Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah menganggap Kangin sebagai orang tua keduanya, dan kini menjadi yang pertama sejak orang tua kandung mereka tiada. Kangin tersenyum kecut mengingat hal itu.

"Kang Ahjussi.." Suara cempreng Kyuhyun menggelitik Kangin, ia membungkuk sebentar sebelum bergegas ke arah mobil, membaca duo Choi kembali ke istana mereka.

...

Sejak mobil melaju, Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang pengalamannya di sekolah, bercerita tentang sahabat-sahabatnya, pelajaran, guru hingga makan siangnya. Siwon hanya tersenyum sesekali membalas dan bertanya antusias.

"Hyung, tadi sahabat-sahabat Kyunnie sangat baik pada Kyunnie, Kyunnie diberi kejutan"

Dahi Siwon berkerut.

"Kejutan?"

"Ne, Kyunnie disiram air lalu mereka mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Kyunnie, padahal hari ini kan bukan ulang tahun Kyunnie, benar kan hyung?" Jelas Kyuhyun masih dengan senyumannya. Siwon tersenyum pahit, ia melirik Kangin dari spion.

"Mungkin teman-teman Kyunnie sudah tidak sabar merayakan ulang tahun Kyunnie" Lanjutnya bersandar di dada Siwon. Siwon mengangguk, mengelus kepala Kyuhyun hingga adiknya menguap lebar.

"Hoaahhhmm, Kyunnie ngantuk, Kyunnie mau tidur" Ucapnya sebelum memeluk Siwon, kakak kesayangannya.

Hening. Mobil mewah itu berjalan dalam keheningan, apalagi sejak Kyuhyun terlelap dan mendengkur kecil.

"Ehm" Siwon berdehem lalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tidak terganggu sama sekali, ia merasa sekarang waktunya bertanya pada Kangin.

"Ahjussi, apa benar yang dikatakan Kyuhyun?"

"Ne, tuan"

Siwon menghela nafas kasar, jelas sekali jika sahaba-sahabat yang dianggap Kyuhyun sangat baik padanya itu bukanlah berniat baik padanya. Tidak sadarkah Kyuhyun jika selama ini ia telah di bully? Ah, Siwon menyadari satu hal, Kyuhyunnya, dengan keterbelakangan sejak orang tua mereka meninggal.

"Aku harus memberi mereka pelajaran"

"Tidak perlu tuan"

"Hm?" Mata Siwon melotot, ia ingin membela Kyuhyun adiknya.

"Kyuhyun akan sedih jika itu terjadi, ia tidak ingin teman-temannya menjauh darinya" Jelas Kangin, mengingatkan Siwon dengan kejadian 2 tahun silam. Saat Siwon memukul salah satu namja yang mengejek Kyuhyun dan mengakibatkan Kyuhyun demam selama seminggu, tapi hasilnya? Kyuhyun bahkan di bully 2 kali lebih keras dibanding biasanya.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang, berfikir jika masukan Kangin memang benar, ia menunduk, memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat lelah dan ada sedikit goresan di pelipisnya. Rahang Siwon mengeras.

"Ahjussi?"

Kangin mengerti dengan nada suara Siwon, ia berdehem sebentar.

"Hasil lemparan telur Tuan, cangkang telur mungkin melukainya sedikit"

"Sedikit!" Suara Siwon mengeras, Kyuhyun mengerang dalam tidurnya.

"..."

"..."

"Lain kali saya harap tidak akan ada lagi hal seperti ini Ahjussi" Tegasnya, Kangin menjawab pendek. Ia melirik Siwon yang mengelus daerah sekitar luka goresan itu berad, Kangin menghela nafas panjang.

"Tuan besar.."

"Siwon, Ahjussi.. panggil aku Siwon"

Kangin tersenyum, sejak dulu baik Siwon ataupun Kyuhyun paling kesal dengan embel-embel 'tuan besar' dan 'tuan muda' yang sering Kangin lontarkan pada mereka, ia sudah menganggap Kangin bagian dari diri mereka. Tapi pengabdian Kangin cukup besar, ia kerap kali masih memanggil Siwon dan Kyuhyun dengan sebutan itu jika di depan orang banyak atau dalam keadaan formal.

"Siwon, bagaimana perjodohanmu dengan anak kepala Bank SM?"

Siwon membatu, menatap kosong wajah Kyuhyun, dengan menelan ludah susah payah, ia tersenyum.

"Akan kuperkenalkan pada Kyuhyun, jika Kyuhyun menyukainya, aku akan menerima perjodohan itu"

Kangin tersenyum, ia setuju dengan ide Siwon.

"Saya harap Kyuhyun akan menerimanya Siwon, ia juga butuh sosok yeoja dihidupnya" Sara Kangin. Siwon mengangguk, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, ia tidak menyadari jika Kyuhyun sudah terbangun meski enggap membuka matanya.

'Menikah? Jangan harap hyung'

TBC

Ini apa? G tau ini apa heheheh

STOP! Jangan berfikiran jika ini incest okay, no no no, feel buat incest itu rada susah, incest cukup di 'SOBER' aja, ogah ogah deh bikin lagi ihihihihihi mending bikin yang fluffy n romance hahahahah

So, please review..

LOVE

QAI


	2. Chapter 2

Qtalita

.

.

Wonkyu

.

.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Siwon dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, minggu pagi ini Siwon hanya bermalas-malasan dirumahnya, hanya mandi lalu kembali bergelung dibalik selimut, memeluk Kyuhyun yang ia 'culik' dari kamarnya semalam. Kyuhyun bergelayut manja di perut Siwon, memerangkap hyungnya dengan satu pelukan penuh. Siwon pun sama, tidak ada se-senti pun wajah Kyuhyun yang lolos dari kecupannya, termasuk bibir sang adik.

Mungkin sebagian orang akan menganggap hubungan keduanya sedikit melebihi batas, Kyuhyun dengan kadar kemanjaannya dan Siwon dengan kadar protektifnya, namun sebagian lagi melihat mereka dengan tatapan kasihan, dua namja bersaudara yang saling menguatkan, rapuh di antara kekayaan yang melimpah, tidak sedikit yang berusaha menghancurkan mereka, mengambil semua yang mereka punya, namun karena kekuatan mereka, semua hancur, kalah.

"Hyungieee" Kyuhyun menggerutu saat Siwon menggigit-gigit pipi gembilnya, meninggalkan bekas memerah yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Siwon tersenyum, menutup aksi 'gigit-menggigit'nya dengan sebuah kecupan sayang.

"Hyung merindukanmu Kyuiii" gemas Siwon menggelitik pinggang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terkekeh membalas perlakuan Hyungnya, Kyuhyun mencubit-cubit kecil pinggang Siwon, menghasilkan erangan tidak berarti dari bibir Siwon.

"Hyung, Kyui lapar" Kyuhyun bangkit, menarik-narik lengan Siwon.

"Panggil ahjussi neee"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia semakin menarik kuat lengan Siwon.

"Hyungiieee" Rengeknya dengan kaki dijejal-jejalkan tidak sabar. Siwon menghela nafas, ia terduduk dan mencubit pipi adiknya. Siwon membelakangi Kyuhyun, menyuruh sang adik untuk naik ke punggungnya.

"kajja sarapan"

Kyuhyun melompat-lompat girang sebelum memeluk leher Siwon, mereka sedikit berlari menuruni anak tangga yang melingkar, Kyuhyun dengan girangnya melebarkan lengan, seakan dirinya sebuah pesawat.

"Ngeeeenng.."

Kang Ahjussi tersenyum, ia tengah merapikan sendok dan piring di atas meja makan, meletakkannya benar-benar sesuai table manner.

"Morning ahjussi.." Kang Ahjussi membungkuk, menarik sebuah kursi untuk Tuan Mudanya, Choi Kyuhyun.

"Morning tuan muda, silahkan"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia bergerak-gerak gelisah, menunggu Siwon menaruh roti dan telur di piringnya. Siwon paham dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun, dengan cekatan Siwon menumpuk roti, telur dan keju, meletakkan sandwich buatannya itu di piring Kyuhyun.

"Yeeaayyy, Siwonnie terbaiikk, selalu tahu Kyuii" Kyuhyun melonjak-lonjak di kursinya, Kang Ahjussi memasang serbet di sekitar leher dan pangkuan Kyuhyun, seolah sudah terbiasa melakukannya.

Siwon menatap adiknya lama, menyaksikan berapa potong sandwich yang ia suap, dan berapa banyak yang jatuh terhambur di pangkuannya, mulutnya penuh sisa keju, meluber di pipinya, mengotori tangan dan serbet berwarna putih itu.

Siwon tersenyum namnu menelan ludahnya diwaktu bersamaan, matanya terasa memanas, Kang ahjussi melihat itu semua, ia menatap sendu Kyuhyun dan Siwon bergantian, dahinya mengernyit menahan haru.

"Makan yang banyak ne" Siwon mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang di hadiahi cengiran lebar Kyuhyun, kedua tangannya berebut memasukkan makanan.

"pelan-pelan" Lanjut Siwon, Kyuhyun terdiam, ia memunguti sisa sandwich di piringnya, menggerakkan tangannya dengan gerakan slow motion, sangat pelan. Siwon tersenyum lagi, miris. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengerti dengan kata 'makan yang banyak' dan 'pelan-pelan' ataupun kata-kata lainnya.

Sebut saja Kyuhyun mengalami keterbelakangan mental, namun sebut juga Kyuhyun mengalami trauma, dia tumbuh normal namun berubah sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi, ia memang manja, namun tidak semanja ini, ia cerdas, menawan sejak ia lahir.

Kang ahjussi mengerti tatapan Siwon, ia berjongkok disamping kursi Kyuhyun.

"Sudah selesai? Saatnya mandi"

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar, kata 'mandi' berarti ia bisa bermain busa sepuas hatinya, bertemu mainan bebek karetnya.

"mandi?" Kyuhyun melempar asal sandwich di tangannya, sebagian mengenai wajah Siwon, Siwon tersenyum, ia membelai rambut Kyuhyun.

"ne, mandi, setelah itu kita akan berkuda" Siwon menambahi. Kyuhyun semakin melonjak senang, ia sangat suka berkuda, mengajak kuda-kuda itu bercerita lebih tepatnya.

Siwon menelan ludah lagi saat Kyuhyun berlari riang menaiki tangga tanpa melepas serbet di lehernya, dulu Kyuhyun begitu mengerti table manner, sangat disiplin dan benci kesemrawutan, berbanding terbalik dengan yang Siwon hadapi kini.

Kyuhyunnya berubah menjadi anak kecil. Secara sikap dan perilakunya.

...

Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengajak kuda poni berbicara, ia duduk tidak terlalu jauh dari penangkaran, Siwon menyulut sebatang rokok di mulutnya, menghisap dalam lalu mengepulkan nafas panjang.

"Tuan besar.."

Siwon berbalik, Kang ahjussi berdiri di belakangnya dengan membawa beberapa lembar gambar.

"Siwon, panggil aku Siwon saja ahjussi"

Kang ahjussi mengangguk, ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar gambar ke tangan Siwon, Siwon menghela nafas panjang, memperhatikan detail demi detail yang tercetak di atasnya. Gambar-gambar Kyuhyun di lempari telur, disiram adonan, bahkan saat Kyuhyun diikat seharian di kamar mandi, makan dilantai dan banyak lagi.

Nafas Siwon memburu, ia memang sudah menempatkan orang-orang kepercayaannya untuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun hingga sedetail mungkin, hanya memperhatikan tanpa turun tangan, kenapa? Kyuhyun selalu merasa jika sahabat-sahabatnya itu sangat menyayanginya, dan memperlihatkan rasa sayangnya dengan cara seperti itu, dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin mereka menjauh jika Siwon turun tangan.

"Shit!" Siwon mengumpat, melempar rokoknya lalu menginjaknya seakan tengah menginjak wajah-wajah brengsek namja yang telah menyakiti adiknya.

"Apa tidak seharusnya kita turun tangan Siwon?" Kang Ahjussi memperhatikan semua gambar itu, ia duduk di samping Siwon, matanya menatap Kyuhyun lekat. Bungsu Choi itu masih asik berbicara dengan kuda yang bahkan tidak menatapnya, ia juga berbagi pie yang tengah ia makan. Hati Kang Ahjussi mendadak nyeri.

"Jangan ahjussi, bukankah ahjussi sendiri yang melarang" Siwon menatap Kang ahjussi.

"kau benar Siwon, tapi.."

Siwon berdiri memasukkan kedua tangannya ke masing-masing saku celana polonya, ia berjalan beberapa langkah, melambai pada Kyuhyun yang berlari kecil padanya.

"Kita lakukan dengan caraku ahjussi" Lirihnya sebelum membuka lengan menangkap Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

...

Kyuhyun menggeliat dalam pelukan Siwon, dengkuran halus mengiringi naik turun gerakan nafasnya, Siwon tersenyum, dikecupnya sekali lagi dahi Kyuhyun, cukup lama hingga membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

"Hyung belum tidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara serak, Siwon menggeleng.

"baru saja ingin tertidur" jawabnya, Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun posesif, Kyuhyun merentangkan tangan kirinya, menepuk lengan yang jauh kecil dari lengan Siwon.

"Ayo, tidur di lengan Kyui" Pintanya, Siwon mencubit pipi Kyuhyun sebelum meletakkan kepalanya di atas lengan adiknya.

"Kyui yang terbaik" Siwon mengacungkan jempolnya dibalas kikikan senang Kyuhyun.

"Hyung juga yang terbaik, Kyui sayaaaang Siwon hyung" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Siwon sekilas.

"Jja, tidurlah, besok pagi hyung akan mengantarmu ke sekolah"

Kyuhyun bangun terduduk, memandang Siwon tidak percaya, sudah lama Siwon tidak mengantar Kyuhyun ke sekolah, apalagi sejak cabang perusahaan mereka berkibar di mana-mana.

"Jinjja?"

Siwon mengangguk,

"Ne, Jinjja, senang?"

Kyuhyun kembali berbaring, memeluk Siwon dan mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Ne, sangat senang"

Siwon bahagia, cukup seperti ini saja dan ia merasa kebahagiaan melingkupi dirinya secara menyeluruh, melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya, memeluknya, mengecupi wajahnya, tertawa bersama, itu sudah cukup.

'_Pernikahan bisa saja merubah kondisi Kyuhyun, memiliki keluarga utuh bisa memperbaiki psikologinya'_

Kalimat itu mendengung di kepalanya, Siwon menghela nafas panjang, Kyuhyun sudah terlelap lagi di pelukannya, lama ia tatap wajah adiknya, ada rasa rindu yang sangat besar melihat sosok Kyuhyun seperi dulu, namun ada rasa tak rela membagi hidupnya kelak jika ia harus menikah, ia ingin hanya ada untuk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang lain.

"Eomma, appa, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Siwon kembali bergumam, meminta orang tuanya memberi sentuhan spirit padanya.

...

Pagi itu, Kang ahjussi hanya menatap dua namja yang sama tampannya dari dalam mobil, kali ini Siwon yang mengantar Kyuhyun hingga ke kelasnya, Siwon tidak pernah sedetikpun melepas genggamannya di lengan Kyuhyun, melempar deathglare ke semua orang yang menatap jijik adiknya, Kyuhyun bersenandung riang, menyapa semua sahabat-sahabatnya, Siwon melihat hal itu, dimana tatapan menghina dilemparkan untuk adiknya.

"Jja, ini kelas Kyui" Kyuhyun menampakkan senyuman lebar dengan gigi putihnya, Siwon ikut tersenyum, tanpa segan ia mengecup dahi adiknya dan menyentil hidung tajam Kyuhyun.

"Arra, hyung ke kantor dulu ne, siang nanti hyung jemput lagi"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia berjalan riang memasuki kelasnya menuju bangkunya yang.. berada di pojok belakang dan sedikit rusak. Darah Siwon mendidih, ia berbalik dengan wajah dinginnya, berbelok sebelum anak tangga, menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Semua mata memandang sosok Siwon yang berjalan bagai seorang dewa, pahatan tubuhnya bak dibuat Khusus oleh perancang patung-patung yunani, begitu tegap dan berwibawa, aura dingin menguar namun menjadikannya lebih sexy.

Langkah Siwon berhenti di depan ruangan yang berpintu coklat gelap.

Tok tok tok

"ya masuk"

Cklek.

Siwon memasuki ruangan yang cukup besar itu setelah mendapat ijin terlebih dahulu, giginya bergemeletuk meski belum berkata apa-apa.

"Silahkan duduk, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Suara namja berumur 60an itu sedikit menenangkan Siwon, namun mengingat adiknya diperlakukan tidak adil, darahnya kembali mendidih.

"Choi Siwon, kakak sekaligus wali Choi Kyuhyun" Tanpa diminta Siwon duduk di depan Mr. Park, kepala sekolah. Ia menyilangkan kakinya lalu menaruh kedua jemarinya diatas pangkuan. Pandangan mengeras mendengar marga 'Choi' seakan memang ia memiliki masalah dengan marga itu.

"ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan Choi?"

Siwon menyeringai. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Anda tahu dengan jelas apa yang bisa anda lakukan"

mengerutkan alisnya, ia mengerti namun ia sedikit tidak suka dengan cara Siwon menatapnya, terlalu mengintimidasi.

"Ehm" berdehem, ia menaruh kedua lengannya di atas meja, menatap Siwon tidak kalah sengit.

"Begini tuan Choi, saya sudah mengikuti perkembangan adik anda sejak ia pertama kali duduk hingga kini, eum.." seakan menyusun kata-kata yang oantas ia ucapkan.

"Katakan" Singkat Siwon, ia tidak suka basa-basi, paling tidak itu yang ia pelajari dari kecil.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang membutuhkan bimbingan khusus, and well maybe that special treathment never found in this school, i mean.."

Brak!

Siwon berdiri, menggebrak meja. Matanya menyala marah, nafasnya mendengus.

"Kau berfikir adikku mengalami keterbelakangan huh?" Dengusnya, melonggarkan ikatan dasi di lehernya.

"Dia akan tumbuh normal andai kalian memperlakukannya normal" Lirih Siwon memajukan tubuhnya, aura mematikan menguar dari tubuhnya, kembali berdehem.

"Tolong jaga sikap anda tuan Choi, anda berada di ruanganku detik ini, jika anda lupa"

"FUCK! PERSETAN DENGAN ITU SEMUA!"

memperbaiki posisi duduknya, ia melihat seseorang sudah berdiri di depan pintu, berpakaian resmi hitam-hitam, dan memiliki sejenis earphone penghubung di belakang telinganya. Namja itu maju, berdiri tegap di samping Siwon.

"Ahjussi aku masih bisa mengontrol diriku"

Namja itu, Kang Ahjussi mengangguk, mundur dua langkah dari posisi Siwon berdiri sekarang. Siwon kembali menatap .

"Aku tahu semua tentang anda , keluarga, istri, anak, menantu, bahkan cucumu yang bernama eum, Ahjussi?" Siwon menggantung perkataannya. Kang ahjussi membungkuk sekilas.

"Park Eun Ji"

Siwon menyeringai apalagi melihat tubuh bergetar meski masih mampu ia kuasai.

"Ya ya ya, Park Eun ji, Eun ji kecil yang malang"

menatap Siwon dalam, ia tidak menyangka jika namja yang ia anggap bisa mengendalikan dirinya malah berani mengancam bahkan mengetahui latar belakang keluarganya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Siwon terkekeh.

"Tenang saja , aku memiliki seorang adik yang sangat aku sayangi, aku tidak mungkin menyakiti gadis kecil malang seperti Eun Ji.."

"..."

"tapi.."

Siwon kembali duduk, sedikit menunduk namun matanya mengerling tajam.

"Aku hanya meminta, perlakukan Kyuhyun layaknya anak lain, perlakukan ia secara adil" Suara Siwon melembut, matanya malah berembun. Jujur saja, ini langkah terjauh yang pernah ia tempuh, stalk, meneror, bahkan mengancam, tapi itu semua demi adiknya, demi Choi Kyuhyunnya.

Mata ikut sendu, ia menyadarinya, Kyuhyun bukanlah namja nakal atau bodoh, ia bahkan sangat pintar dan baik hati, hanya saja.. sikapnya yang kekanakan dan teledor membuat ia mendapat bully dari sekolahnya, apalagi Kyuhyun tidak segan-segan memungut makanan yang jatuh ke tanah sekalipun berlumpur.

"Maaf"

Suara yang pertama terdengar setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama, Siwon menengadah. Ia melihat senyum tulus

"Maaf jika kami sudah berlaku tidak adil pada Kyuhyun, kami akan berusaha menebusnya"

Senyum Siwon mengembang, ia berdiri menjabat tangat dengan wajah haru.

"kamsahamnida.. jeongmal kamsahamnida" Ucapnya berulang kali.

Siwon berharap Kyuhyun akan merasa lebih baik di sekolahnya kini, paling tidak akan ada yang memperhatikannya jika sewaktu-waktu Siwon mengambil keputusan besar dalam hidupnya.

...

Kang Ahjussi ikut tersenyum dengan perubahan wajah Siwon, sekali lagi tuan besarnya itu menatap gerbang sekolah adiknya lalu bernafas lega.

"Saya benar-benar tidak percaya jika anda berani menyewa mata-mata hanya untuk Tuan Kyuhyun" Kang Ahjussi membuka pintu mobil untuk Siwon, Siwon terkekeh.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan demi Kyuhyun, ahjussi"

Drrrtt..drrttt..

Ponsel Siwon bergetar, nafasnya terasa tersengal, dengan ragu ia menggeser dial hijau di layar ponselnya.

"Ne, Tiffany-ssi?"

"..."

"Pertemuan keluarga? Aku bahkan belum menyetujui perjodohan ini?"

"..."

"Arraseo, akan aku fikirkan"

"..."

"Aku juga ingin memperkenalkan adikku padamu, jika ia setuju, maka tidak ada masalah dengan pernikahan"

Siwon menyeringai. Ia mengenal watak adiknya dengan sangat jelas.

TBC

Naaah lho itu Siwon sadis juga ya hihihihi, apapun demi adiknya lah sampai rela stalk kepala sekolah..

Gimana gimana gimana? Kurang nyesek? Tambah lagi?

LOVE

QAI^^


	3. Chapter 3

Qtalita

.

.

Wonkyu

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk gelisah di kursinya, ia merasa gerah dengan pakaian resmi berwarna putih yang ia kenakan, sangat kontras dengan pakaian resmi hitam yang Siwon kenakan, satu dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah melekat di leher tuxedonya, kakinya bergoyang-goyang bosan, tamu yang kata Siwon akan bertemu dengan mereka belum juga muncul, perut Kyuhyun sudah berbunyi nyaring, ia kelaparan.

"hyung, Kyui lapar"

Siwon tersenyum, mengelus pipi adiknya.

"Tunggu sebentar ne" Bujuknya, Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu melirik Kang Ahjussi yang duduk disamping kanannya, ia tersenyum lebar saat Kang Ahjussi mencubit ujung hidungnya. Mata Siwon sendu, apa Kyuhyun akan tetap tersenyum saat ia tahu jika maksud kedatangan mereka untuk membahas pernikahan Siwon?

"Oppa.." Suara yeoja mengalihkan perhatian Siwon maupun Kyuhyun, mereka kini kompak menatap Tiffany yang datang dengan gaun malam berwarna hitam dengan rambut terurai, dibelakangnya sepasang suami istri paruh baya mengikuti, mereka tersenyum ramah pada Siwon lalu menatap Kyuhyun sedikit aneh, Siwon menyadari itu, Kang Ahjussi pun demikian, namun mereka bertingkah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Oppa, apa sudah lama?" Tiffany bergelayut manja pada Siwon yang berdiri memberi salam, Kyuhyun sedikit tidak suka dengan kelakuan yeoja itu,dengan posesif Kyuhyun menarik lengan kanan Siwon yang bebas, lalu memasang wajah merajuknya pada Siwon. Siwon tersenyum, mengelus tangan adiknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Tiffany-ssi, hanya kasihan Kyuhyun, ia sampai menahan rasa laparnya" Siwon tersenyum ramah pada Tiffany namun kata-katanya cukup membuat orang tua yeoja itu tersentak sebelum duduk, mereka kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tersenyum senang.

Kang ahjussi yang melihat hal itu berpura-pura berdiri di depan Kyuhyun, menghalangi pandangan intimidasi mereka pada majikan kecilnya. Kang Ahjussi tersenyum saat Nyonya Hwang menatapnya.

"Lebih baik menatap calon menantu anda Tuan dan Nyonya Hwang" Tegasnya. Tuan Hwang berdehem, menyadari jika namja yang dipilih anaknya bukanlah namja biasa yang seketika bertekuk lutut saat mengenal anak mereka yang cantik. Siwon bahkan tidak pernah menatap Tiffany lebih dari 5 detik, ia lebih sering mengalihkan pandangannya atau menatap adiknya.

Siwon mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk di meja bundar itu, Kyuhyun di sebelah kanannya, Tiffany di sebelah kirinya lalu kedua orang tua Hwang berada di depannya, Kang Ahjussi lebih memilih duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Ah senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu nak, Tiffany sudah banyak menceritakan tentang dirimu" Nyonya Hwang membuka pembicaraan, ia membuka buku menu dengan tatapan tertuju pada Siwon dan Tiffany bergantian, begitupun Tuan Hwang, ia mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan istrinya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang cuek dengan sekitarnya dan lebih asik menunjuk berbagai makanan di buku menu dibantu Kang Ahjussi, Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan lagi saat Siwon menggenggam eram tangan kirinya.

"Suatu kehormatan tersendiri saya bisa bertatap langsung dengan anda, Ah Kyuhyun?" Siwon menatap adiknya yang sudah selesai memilih berbagai menu makan malam untuk mereka. Kyuhyun memasang senyum tiga jarinya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu saeng" Ucap Siwon lembut, berbeda dengan cara bicaranya yang terkesan tegas dan keras di depan orang lain. Kyuhyun memperbaiki tuxedonya sebelum membungkuk sopan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Choi Kyuhyun imnida" Senyumnya tulus, Siwon membelai kepala adiknya, menyalurkan rasa bangganya memiliki Kyuhyun pada keluarga Hwang.

"Kyuhyun adalah adikku, satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki hingga detik ini" Siwon kembali berucap tegas, melirik Tiffany yang memandang Kyuhyun jengah, apalagi saat makanan pembuka terhidang di depan bungsu Choi itu, Kyuhyun dengan lahapnya mencicipi Es krim vanila di depannya tanpa memperhatikan orang lain. Kang Ahjussi membantu Kyuhyun mengenakan serbet dan menyeka lelehan Es krim di pipi dan sudut bibirnya.

Keluarga Hwang menatap Kyuhyun dengan jijik, Nyonya hwang malah tidak sadar menampakkan wajah ingin muntah yang sangat jelas ditangkap oleh Siwon, jemarinya mengepal, ia paling benci dengan orang-orang yang menganggap adiknya aneh.

"Ehm, tenang saja Siwon-ssi, sebentar lagi Tiffany bisa menjadi bagian keluarga Choi, dan kalian tidak akan kesepian lagi" Tuan Hwang mencoba menetralisir suasana, Siwon tersenyum paksa.

"Benar begitu Kyuhyun?" Tuang hwang melanjutkan dengan mencoba membuka komunikasi dengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang sadar namanya disebut langsung menengadah, Kang Ahjussi dengan tangkas membersihkan mulut Kyuhyun dengan serbet.

Kyuhyun memandangi Siwon, Tiffany, lalu keluarga Hwang bergantian. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Noona punya jari yang bagus, pasti tidak bisa memasak, Siwon hyung tidak suka fast food, dan... ah" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menjulurkan tangan kirinya ke arah Tiffany, melewati Siwon, tangannya terjulur menyentuh ujung poni Tiffany, mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

"Siwon hyung tidak suka yeoja yang berganti-ganti warna rambut" Kyuhyun menyerahkan sehelai rambut hitam pendek di poni Tiffany yang berwarna coklat ke tangan Siwon. Masih dengan senyuman ia melanjutkan menyuap es krimnya.

"Ah, rambut itu terlalu pendek untuk rambut noona, eum apa noona bersama namja lain sebelum datang ke tempat ini?" Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataannya lalu terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya. Siwon memandangi Tiffany yang memucat, lalu beralih pada keluarga Hwang yang masih memperhatikan Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Sementara namja itu malah asik dengan dunianya sendiri, meminta Kang Ahjussi menyeka pinggiran bibirnya, lalu menyuap lagi, menyeka lagi hingga es krim di mangkuknya tandas.

Siwon membuang sehelai rambut itu di depan Tiffany lalu menyeka tangannya menggunakan Tissue seakan benda berhelai itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat menjijikkan. Ia tersenyum skeptis, sangat tipis.

"Bisa anda jelaskan sesuatu nona Hwang?"

"Ak.." Ucapan Tiffany terpotong saat sajian utama datang, kyuhyun bersorak kecil menyaksikan betapa banyak makanan di depannya, Kang ahjussi sampai-sampai memperingatkan Kyuhyun agar tenang. Siwon menghela nafas panjang.

"Silahkan dinikmati" Ucapnya tersenyum pada keluarga hwang, meskipun ditanggapi dengan sedikit waspada. Keluarga Hwang merasa jika posisi mereka terancam, dan itu semua karena anak keterbelakangan di hadapan mereka itu. nyonya Hwang mendengus, apalagi saat Siwon dengan santainya memotong daging panggang untuk Kyuhyun dan tidak menuangkan setidaknya minuman untuk Tiffany.

Tuan Hwang menatap Kang ahjussi dan Kyuhyun bergantian, lalu beralih pada Siwon dan Tiffany, kasihan sekali anaknya yang seakan makan sendiri, Siwon sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. Melirik saja sepertinya enggan.

"Masih mau tambah saeng?" Siwon menyeka kecap di bibir Kyuhyun menggunakan jempol lalu menjilatnya, Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang terasa penuh.

"Sudah kenyang hyung, Eoh Noona sudah kenyang?" Kyuhyun melirik Tiffany yang lebih banyak diam dan tidak menghabiskan makanan di piringnya, yeoja itu tidak menjawab, ia malah meletakkan garpu dengan sedikit keras, Siwon tersentak begitupun keluarga Hwang dan Kang Ahjussi.

"Ada masalah noona hwang?" Siwon berusaha tenang, meskipun ia tidak suka Tiffany berlaku sekasar itu pada adiknya. Kyuhyun memegang tangan kanan Siwon lalu menggeleng, melarang kakaknya untuk keluar batas.

"Ah, sepertinya Tiffany hanya kelelahan" Nyonya Hwang melirik Tiffany yang menunduk sambil menutup mulutnya, yeoja itu sepertinya memang sedang tidak enak badan, buktinya ia bahkan tidak mendengar perkataan orang tuanya.

"Apa Tiffany noona sedang hamil hyung?"

"MWO?" Semua suara menggema dan kompak menatap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Kim Seongsaenim seperti Noona, selalu menutup mulutnya seperti itu, katanya karena Kim Seongsaenim ingin muntah"

Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun meminta Kang Ahjussi mengantarnya ke kamar mandi, Kyuhyun berdiri sambil memegangi perut bawahnya.

"ugh, Kyui ingin pipis" Ujarnya, Kang Ahjussi membungkuk, meminta pamit untuk mengantar Kyuhyun, yang tidak ia perhatikan adalah, seringai tipis yang muncul di bibir Kyuhyun, sangat tipis sehingga sulit melihatnya.

'_Strike! Mati Kau Tiffany Hwang'_

TBC

Kira-kira apa rencana Kyui ya? Ckckckckck

Kedepannya kita bakal ketemu sm Kyui yg bandel n sedikit licik, kkkkk

Oia, gimana kabar semuanya? Mungkin saat ff ini readers baca, qai udah pergi kali yaa kkkkk

Semoga suka, dan maaf klu mungkin postingnya lama, jgn protes ke qai yaa tp protes ke org yg qai titipin hahaahahaha..

LOVE

QAI^^


End file.
